


A Sanvers Love Story

by Amanda7902



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda7902/pseuds/Amanda7902
Summary: this is my take on how Alex And  Maggie got togther  and i will give their happy ending that we did not get to see on the show like sanvers wedding or Maggie and Alex had kids or being cool aunt to kara and Lena's kids





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story about Maggie and Alex hope that every one take the time to read this story and hope everyone like the story thank you for read the story . i will try to update on Monday and on Saturday

Chapter one - the first meeting between Alex and Maggie Alex was go to the crime scene to work on a case then Maggie come up

to Alex and tell her about the case and she would like for Alex to help her with the case then Alex say i will be able to help you

with the case ms sawyer . then Maggie say thank you ms danver for your help on the case then Kara come up to Alex to see what 

is going on with Alex talk to Maggie for then Alex say that she is help Maggie on this case also think about ask her to go out with

me on date sometimes then Kara say that is great ideal Alex also i think that you have a crush on Maggie then Alex say Kara how 

can you could tell then Kara say the way you was look at Maggie also you want to kiss her on her's lips so bad you can not stop 

think about Maggie then Alex ask Kara how i tell Maggie how i feel about her you could ask her to dinner tonight over your place 

to talk about the case you two are work now then Alex said that is super great ideal Kara and thank you for give me courage to

finally tell Maggie how i feel about her then Kara ask Alex how long have you have these Feeling for Maggie then Alex answer

Kara back it was after i come out to you and our's mom also i can see a Future with Maggie and we get marriage and we have a

Family with her just hope that she feeling the way about like i do about her i just want to be happy like mom and dad before he

was taken from us too soon i miss him i know that he is watching over us right now then Maggie come back to Alex to ask alex

if she would like to go out on date with her then Maggie start talk to Alex by ask her out on date and she finally get the 

courage up to ask Alex out on a date with her and now Maggie say Alex Danver will you go out with me on a date tonight if

you are not busy with anything then Alex say yes Maggie i would love to go out on date tonight also she steal my ideal

cause i was going to ask you on a date for tonight too. then Maggie say we was think the same thing

to be continue in the next chapter when Alex and Maggie go out on their first date with each other and Alex finally tell Maggie 

that she has feeling For Maggie or will Maggie tell Alex that she has feeling for her see you all in the next chapter


	2. First date of Maggie and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous in last chapter when both of them ask each  
Other on a date now it is couple hours late it is almost time for Alex to go over to pick up Maggie for their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on Sanvers Relationship and I will definitely give them they happy ending that they should have get on the show like a sanvers engagement and wedding and they have a wonderful family with each other also I would like to thank everyone that I have taken the time to read my story about my another favorite couple Maggie and Alex

Alex drive over to Maggie place to pick up Maggie for 

their first date with each other then Maggie come to 

door to greeting her date Alex Also hope that Alex would 

agree to Maggie’s girl friend too then Alex say good 

evening Maggie are we going to a restaurant to have 

dinner or have dinner at your house then Maggie say I 

thought that we could stay in and order some dinner 

and watch a movie to also we could talk to each other 

about our feelings for each other to. Then Alex say 

Maggie that sounds like awesome ideas to also I would 

like to start by say I been have romantic feelings for you 

for couple years now and I think that I am falling in love 

with you Maggie from the first time I saw you and I 

would have been work with you Maggie on the case I 

really want to tell to you for months now to be continued 

in the next chapter when Maggie finally tell Alex about   
her see you guys in the next chapter probably won’t be 

able to update till over the weekend see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 still at Maggie’s place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iam so sorry that it took so long to update this story hope everyone understand about the delay in the update of the story This chapter will be so much awesome chapter it when Maggie finally tell Alex that she have romantic feelings towards her too let get to the chapter

Chapter three still at Maggie’s place 

Then Alex say Maggie are you ok now then Maggie say 

Alex I did not know that you have feelings for me then 

Alex say Maggie you could tell that I have feelings for 

you Maggie and Maggie finally speak to Alex and say I 

thought that you did not like me in that way then Alex 

Say Maggie I do not know how to tell you that I want to go a 

date with you Maggie and if you don’t feel the same way 

like I do I would understand then Maggie finally say Alex 

I have been in love with you snice first time we met on 

scene Of the crime wants to tell you so many time and I 

just chick out but I definitely want to be with you and be 

Your girlfriend Alex Danvers then Alex pull Maggie into a 

romantic kiss on her lip lips and they went back to 

Maggie’s bedroom to continue kiss each other to be 

continued in next chapter when Maggie and Alex 

Finally tell Alex’s sister Kara about them being together 

now see you all in next chapter hope to have the next 

chapter up by Sunday night see you guys in the next 

chapter


	4. Alex and Maggie Tell Alex’s sister Kara that they are dating each other now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie tell Kara that they are together now hope that she is happy for them to be a couple now get continued on with our little Sanvers love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for take the time to read my story about my another favorite couple sanvers hope that everyone is still following on the story please leave comments in nice ways and give me some of your ideas that want this story to go

Chapter four the next day Alex stay over her girlfriend 

Maggie’s place

They are still in the bed cuddle with each other they both 

get the day off from work and they want to spend with 

each other and have Kara come over Alex’s place to have 

dinner With her and her’s girlfriend Maggie saywers

Then they finally got up out of the bed to go to the 

Kitchen to have some coffee and toast and try to come 

up with should they have for their dinner with Alex’s 

Sister Kara then Maggie say Alex why we just ordered 

some pizzas and bread sticks and get some brownies for 

Dessert and we can watch a movie together with Kara or

Just me and you can cuddle and watch the movie after 

Kara go home now they back at Alex’s place get things 

ready For they dinner with Alex’s sister Kara to come 

over also Kara can she bring someone with her to dinner 

And Alex say yes Kara you can bring someone with you 

to dinner with you by the way Kara have something to 

tell Alex that she finally told Lena that she had really 

strong Feelings for her and they are dating each other 

now to be continued in the next chapter when both of the 

Danvers sister tell each other about their new 

relationship With their new girl friends 

See you all in the next chapter should be up by end of 

the weekend have awesome day


	5. The dinner at Alex’s place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when both of Danvers sister tell each other about their girl friend to each other at the dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we left off in last chapter Alex was get things for the dinner with her sister Kara and her girlfriend Lena

Alex was get ready before her girlfriend Maggie saywers

To come over for their dinner with Alex’s sister Kara and 

her guest Lena so both of Danvers sister can tell each 

other about their new girlfriends then Maggie comes in 

Alex’s place and walk behind Alex and give her a 

romantic kiss On her lips and say hello Alex then Alex 

Say what was that for then Maggie say just cause I want 

to show you how much I love you Alex Danvers and 

Alex say I love you Maggie then Maggie and Alex 

Hear some one at the door ring the door bell it was

Kara and Lena and they come in to Alex’s place 

To have dinner with Maggie and Alex now they are 

sitting at the table to eat dinner now Kara say Alex I 

have some things to tell you Alex and Alex say what is 

Kara you can tell me anything then Kara with Lena by

Her side she say Alex me and Lena are see each other 

Like dating each other now then Alex say Kara I am 

really happy for you two and Kara say thank you Alex it

Then it’s time for Alex to tell Kara about her and

Maggie was dating each other now then Alex with Maggie 

By her side and Alex say Maggie and I are dating each 

other now Then Kara say it is about time that you two

Get yours head out of your butt also I am really happy 

for you and Maggie also she said to Maggie don’t hurt 

My sister then Alex say thank you for being there for me

Now both of couple are eat their dinner to be continued 

In the next chapter when they watch a movie and eat 

Some popcorn to see you all in the next chapter will be 

Post by the end of next week


	6. Chapter six still at Alex’s place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It have been couple hours snice Alex and Maggie 
> 
> Told Kara that they was dating each other now also 
> 
> Kara told Alex about her and Lena dating each other 
> 
> now too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We left off at is both couples are sitting date 
> 
> and watch a movie with some popcorn and let
> 
> Get on to the next chapter of the story

Alex say does everyone want anymore to drink and

Maggie say that she want some more soda to drink 

And Kara and Lena both say that they want some 

More to drink also Maggie got up to help her girlfriend 

Alex get the drink before they do that Alex just pull

Maggie into a surprise kiss on her lips and she say 

What was that for and Alex say just cause I can do

It and Maggie say wow Alex that was great kiss too.

Also Kara and Lena was make out on the couch when 

Alex and Maggie was coming in the room to see what 

was going on in the room when they saw Kara and Lena 

Make out with each other on the couch and Alex say

Wow and omg to Kara and Kara say Alex I see you 

The way you look at Maggie all the time when you

Are working on a case with her also you always give 

Maggie that look all the time when you are working 

On a case with her and Alex say Kara you are right about 

That to be continued in the next chapter when Alex and 

Maggie are alone with each other When Kara and Lena 

Are get ready to leave Alex’s place for the night see you 

All in the next chapter Iam so late post this chapter hope 

That everyone have great holiday season


	7. Maggie and Alex finally alone with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where in the story was in chapter six when both of the couple was watching some tv by the way   
Alex caught her’s sister Kara makes out with her   
Girlfriend Lena on the couch

It was couple hours later after Kara and Lena left Alex’s 

Place after they have dinner with Alex and Maggie also 

They watch a movie them too. And now Alex and Maggie 

Was sitting on the couch watching a romantic movie 

while They was cuddle up with each other and Alex say

Maggie I will marry you one day cause you are the one 

For me Maggie and Maggie say wow Alex and I love you 

So much I won’t take you or ours love for granted and 

Maggie pull Alex into a passionate kiss on her’s lips 

And Alex say wow Maggie and say Maggie I’m get ready 

to take a shower would you love to take a shower with 

me Maggie and Maggie say yes I would love to and Alex 

Pick Maggie up and carry her to Alex’s bathroom so

They can continue making out in the shower 

To be continued in the next chapter when Alex and 

Maggie make love to each other after they get out of 

The shower and Alex finally ask Maggie to move

In with her see you guys in the next chapter 

I will definitely try to post next chapter some time next 

Week thank you for take the time to read my story


	8. Alex is try to come up with a special way to ask marry her and move in with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part of the story about how Alex ask
> 
> Maggie to marry her and move in with her too
> 
> Hope that everyone is stay safe in their home and 
> 
> Take the time to read my story about sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex being date each other for about 
> 
> Year now and Alex has been fall in Maggie from 
> 
> the First time that they went on their first date 
> 
> Maggie was the one for Alex and she want to 
> 
> Send rest of her life with Maggie

It’s been year since Maggie and Alex been date each 

other That Realize that she want to spend rest of her life 

with Maggie Saywers that why she need to her sister 

Kara Danvers and ask her for some ideas for her to ask

Maggie to ask marry her and move in with her too. And

Kara say hello Alex what up with you need to talk to me

About and Alex say I need some ideas to ask Maggie 

To marry me and move in with me too.and Kara say 

Say Alex you could take Maggie on a trip for the 

Weekend to ask her marry you and move in with you

Too and Alex say Kara that is great ideas that you come 

up with thank you for your help.and Maggie was walk

Down the hallway towards Alex’s lab to see her girlfriend 

Alex Danvers she got to lab walk in an Alex say

Maggie I was get ready to text you and ask you to

Come with me to visit my mom we could leave early 

Friday afternoon and Maggie say yes Alex I would love to

And Maggie say I was going to take off Friday anyway so

We can spend some time together with you snice we 

have been both work all of these hours and Alex pull

Maggie into a passionate kiss on her lips also say Maggie 

I love you so much and Maggie say Alex I love you so 

much .

It was couple days later it’s almost time for Maggie and 

Alex to go away for the weekend so Alex can ask Maggie 

That question cause Alex have the ring in the pocket of

Her coat Maggie ask Alex where are we going to and 

Alex say Maggie it is a surprise and you will like it

And Maggie say Alex I trust Alex.

Couple hours later they got to where Alex say they was

Coming to it was very nice bed and breakfast that Alex 

Find on online it’s was very nice for what Alex have plan 

for the weekend.

To be continued in the next chapter when Alex finally get

On one knee to pop the question to her girlfriend 

Maggie Saywers see you all in the part two.


End file.
